1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a system with a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known systems with a hand-held power tool, in particular with a pistol-shaped hand-held power tool, and a first auxiliary unit. In addition, the system includes a coupling device that is provided for coupling the first auxiliary unit to the hand-held power tool.